El vuelo del halcón
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Una familia destrozada por la ambición huye a tierras inglesas, donde será acogida por la noble y antigua casa de los Black. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el pasado de Anouk? Alternativo recomendable, leeme!
1. La huída

**Chapter I** – La Huída.

En aquel tiempo la magnifica Alemania se encontraba dividida, la codicia de un hombre había destruido toda la grandeza de nuestro país. Era una vida dura para todos, no incluyendo claro a la poderosa elite de magos conformada por las familias más ricas e influyentes de la nación. Conservando la sangre descendiente del primer gran imperio mágico germano de tiempos remotos, nuestra familia estaba automáticamente a la cabeza de la comunidad mágica alemana de hoy en día.

Mientras el resto de la población sufría los terribles estragos de la guerra, nuestra cerrada sociedad burguesa se daba el lujo de vivir siempre en elegantes fiestas y reuniones llenas de frivolidad. Así pues se dio mi nacimiento dentro de aquel mundo de cristal, donde fui criada de acuerdo a normas consideradas dignas de la realeza. Los primeros diez años de mi vida fueron como una interminable pasarela de buenos modales y etiqueta. A mi corta edad se me consideraba ya un modelo semiperfecto de aristócrata germana, dominando también lo básico de magia; pero por dentro no era más que una chiquilla de despreocupado carácter, deseosa de conocer el mundo y actuar como le diera la gana sin importarle lo más mínimo que pensara la sociedad.

Justo en la fecha cercana a cumplir mis once años de edad, nuestra familia fue cruelmente traicionada. Los jefes de las otras familias pertenecientes a la elite de magia alemana habían acordado quitar el poder total de nuestro linaje en la sociedad del país, en dicho intento de derrocamiento fue brutalmente asesinado mi padre. Temiendo por el resto de la familia, mi madre se vio obligada a enviar lejos a mis dos hermanos mayores. Una terrible nevada caía la noche que los vería por última vez. Los días consiguientes al atentado contra nuestra familia, mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos viajando rumbo a tierras totalmente desconocidas para mí. Según le oía decir a mi madre sollozando, dejábamos atrás todo lo relacionado con nuestros días de gloria y felicidad, por lo que ahora deberíamos empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar.

Apenas amanecía cuando el barco anunció la llegada al puerto de Londres. Recuerdo cómo el viento frío me mantenía inmóvil así como la espesa neblina me impedía apreciar con claridad los alrededores. Bajamos aprisa del buque, los pocos sirvientes que decidieron seguirnos fielmente hasta el final se encargaban del equipaje. El esplendor y la gracia de mi madre siempre me habían sorprendido de una manera especial, aún en la situación en la que ahora nos encontrábamos ella lucía con todo el porte y la elegancia dignos de una dama germana.

Después de poner pies en tierra firme me di cuenta que un coche nos esperaba paciente. De él bajaron dos hombres finamente vestidos en tonos oscuros, de afiladas facciones, negros cabellos y tez morena clara. Sus serios y fríos rostros quedarían grabados en mi memoria, aun cuando después de presentarse ante nosotras siempre mostraran una fresca sonrisa y modales perfectos. Aquellos hombres al parecer habían sido amigos cercanos de mi familia, cosa que totalmente desconocía. Sus nombres eran Orion y Cygnus Black. Al parecer ahora nuestras vidas estarían ligadas a la noble y antigua casa de la familia Black.

El recorrido del puerto a nuestro nuevo hogar nos tomó menos de lo que esperaba, ya que viajábamos en algo parecido a un lujoso automóvil mágico. Saliendo de entre la neblina pude ver una enorme y tétrica mansión. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, aquel lugar me provocaba a primera vista un extraño sentimiento de aprisionamiento y asfixia, razón la cuál desconocía. Justo al detenernos frente a la entrada principal de la casa una lluvia torrencial se dejó caer desde las alturas. Con un pase de varita los señores Black crearon una especie de capa protectora sobre nuestras cabezas impidiendo así que ni una gota nos mojara siquiera.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos entramos a un amplio vestíbulo. Los elfos domésticos recibieron nuestros abrigos y apremiaron el paso para llevar el equipaje a las que serían nuestras habitaciones. Una vez dentro la mansión no me pareció tan aterradora, mas aun prevalecía en mí una sensación de cautiverio.

Para recibirnos ya se encontraban las señoras de la casa, un par de mujeres de recias facciones e inquebrantables modales, Walburga Black y Druella Rosier - esposas de Orion y Cygnus respectivamente-. Junto a una de las mujeres se hallaban tres chiquillas, dos de ellas viéndome con tal aire de supremacía y frivolidad que me revolvieron el estómago; Bellatrix, la flacucha pelinegra de semblante cruel, Narcissa, la rubia con cara de mosquita muerta, y Andrómeda, una tímida pelirroja que se escondía detrás de todas ellas tratando de pasar desapercibida.

- Queridas damas – pronunció con gallardía uno de los hombres – permítanme presentarles a la encantadora Morgen Karloff, viuda del que fuera un gran amigo nuestro, Adler Karloff – hizo una apropiada reverencia en sentido de pésame y continuó ahora señalándome con discreción – y su adorable hija, Yuria.

- Bienvenidas sean a nuestra casa – sonriente la mujer rubia saludó de beso en mejilla a mi madre – es un placer tenerlas con nosotros.

- En verdad les agradecemos tanto que nos reciban en su hogar – respondió humildemente – les prometo por el honor de nuestra familia que no causaremos molestia alguna.

- No es necesario prometer nada, querida – la otra mujer soltó una risueña y suave carcajada – ahora forman parte de esta noble casa.

Un estrepitoso ruido proveniente de lo que supuse era la cocina llamó la atención de todos. Saliendo a tropezones y cubierto de lodo, un chico de tez morena clara y cabellos oscuros como la noche se acercó. Al ver la pequeña multitud mirándole expectante desde el recibidor se detuvo en seco totalmente paralizado.

- ¡Sirius Black! – exclamó encolerizada la que supuse sería su madre – ¡Mira nada mas como vienes¿Dónde te habías metido, muchacho?

Aprisa la mujer tomó al chico por la oreja y a jalones lo atrajo hacia donde nos encontrábamos los demás.

- Debería darte vergüenza – reprendió su padre mirándole sumamente serio - ¿Acaso te parece propio presentarte de esta manera ante nuestras invitadas?

- Lo siento mucho, padre – se excusó brevemente agachando la cabeza – pero es que ocurrió un accidente… no ha sido culpa mía – volteó a verle con una mirada falsamente inocente.

- Como siempre… me supongo – colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del chico alborotando su cabellera – discúlpate con las damas y sube enseguida a darte un buen baño.

Obediente se plantó frente a nosotras e hizo una exagerada reverencia, después con un semblante solemne se excusó también con nosotras. Una vez hecho eso salió nuevamente disparado escaleras arriba desapareciendo en el segundo piso.

- Se ve que es un chico lleno de energía – sonrió sincera mi madre.

- Lamentablemente es un constante dolor de cabeza – suspiró Walburga con cansancio – como quisiera que se pareciera más a mi querido hijo Regulus.

- ¿Tan excelente muchacho es el hermano? – Preguntó curiosa – estaría encantada de conocerle.

- Le conocerás pronto, llega esta misma noche con su tío – comentó sonriente – Alphard le ha llevado con él a una cacería de quimeras.

- ¿No es eso peligroso? – Dijo preocupada – Esas criaturas son feroces.

- Los dos son magníficos magos, además lo han hecho exitosamente en contadas ocasiones anteriormente – agregó orgullosa.

- Les dejamos a solas para que charlen, con permiso mis señoras – galantes hicieron una reverencia y ambos hombres desaparecieron a un despacho contiguo.

- Será mejor mostrarles sus habitaciones – señaló la rubia en dirección a las escaleras y enseguida le seguimos hacia el segundo piso – Niñas, por que no le muestran a la pequeña Yuria el que será su cuarto.

- Enseguida, madre – dijeron las tres al unísono.

Al frente iban Narcissa y Bellatrix caminando apremiadamente por un pasillo frío y casi desierto, tratando de seguirles difícilmente el paso íbamos Andrómeda y yo.

- Dinos Yuria – murmuró la pelirroja tratando de romper el silencio - ¿Cómo es Alemania en esta época? He escuchado que el país se encuentra dividido a consecuencia de la guerra.

- ¡Andrómeda! – Reprendió la flacucha – Sólo a ti se te ocurre meterte en lo que no te importa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar semejante tontería?

- No me ha parecido ninguna tontería… – respondí severamente – al contrario me parece un halago que se interese por conocer más el lugar del que procedo.

- Aun así, si tanto deseas saber al respecto, hermanita – comentó la rubia ignorándome por completo – te recomiendo que leas alguno de los libros de historia que tenemos en la biblioteca; de esa forma te instruyes del tema que te plazca sin importunar a los demás.

- L-lo siento, hermanas – bajó apenada su mirada al suelo – no volveré a molestar a nadie con bobadas – rió falsamente.

Finalmente llegamos a una solitaria habitación, dentro ya se encontraba mi equipaje ordenadamente acomodado en su lugar correspondiente; y sin más que decir las tres chicas desaparecieron.

Una vez que estuve a solas me tiré en la cama viendo aburrida hacia el techo, suspiré largamente para luego quedarme profundamente dormida. No se cuanto tiempo dormí, pero me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar un gruñido. Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi como un perro negro me miraba mientras mostraba feroz sus colmillos. De un brinco me lancé sobre mi baúl de pertenencias y ágilmente saqué mi varita. El perro se acercó cautelosamente a mí sin apartar su vista de mi varita, yo por mi parte le apunté firmemente sin inmutarme.

- Acércate y juro que de esta no te salvas – amenacé molesta.

Para mi sorpresa en aquel preciso momento el perro empezó a cambiar de forma. En menos de un minuto había dejado atrás su forma animal para ahora lucir totalmente como un humano. Boquiabierta me di cuenta que se trataba del chico sucio de esa misma tarde.

- No puedes hacer magia – me replicó desafiante.

- ¿Quieres ver que sí? – poniendo firmemente en alto mi varita lo apunté sin titubear.

- Si serás tonta, me refiero a que los menores tenemos prohibido hacer magia – no quitaba la mirada fija de cada uno de mis movimientos.

- ¿Ah si? – Pregunté sarcástica – ¿Quién lo dice? – esta ultima pregunta la remarqué con notorio resentimiento.

- El ministerio de magia, obviamente – dijo con fastidio.

- Bien, siendo así… - bajé lentamente la varita hasta ponerla sobre el baúl – Por cierto¿que rayos hacías aquí? – Le miré fríamente – si no lo sabías esta será mi habitación desde ahora.

- Lo sé – sonrió pícaro – Tenia pensado darte un buen susto como bienvenida a esta casa, con mis primas este truco nunca falla.

- Pues yo no soy como ellas – refuté ofendida - ¿En serio creíste que transformándote en perro me asustarías? Por favor – reí burlona – no eres el único animago por aquí.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu también puedes transformarte? – Saltó hacia mí con una mirada brillante llena de curiosidad - ¿En que animal puedes transformarte?

- No voy a decírtelo – me di la media vuelta dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no? – Reclamó insistente – Anda, ya me has visto a mí – se plantó frente a mí viéndome fijamente y sonrió – No te dejaré salir hasta que me muestres tu transformación.

- Estas loco si crees que te mostraré, además yo nunca te pedí que te transformaras – Le miré amenazante – Apártate.

- No me quitaré – se recargó en la puerta cruzándose de brazos – Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo necesario hasta que lo hagas.

- Por Merlín, que chico tan fastidioso eres – suspiré cansada.

Caminé lentamente hacia el balcón, abriendo sus puertas de par en par. El aire era frío, mas ya estaba acostumbrada siendo igual al de mi país natal. De un brinco me subí en el barandal de piedra mirando hacia abajo sin sentir vértigo alguno.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! – Exaltado el chico se acercó aprisa – Baja de ahí si no quieres morir.

Sin darle tiempo para sujetarme, me lancé cayendo rápidamente hacia el suelo. El pelinegro ahogó un grito de terror, pero justo antes de tocar tierra en instantes me vi transformada en un halcón de grisáceas alas. Emprendí el vuelo veloz hacia el cielo siendo observada con enorme sorpresa por el pequeño Black. Después de dar un par de vueltas sobre la mansión, volví al balcón y tomé mi forma humana nuevamente ante los ojos incrédulos del chico.

- ¡Excelente! – Sonrió entusiasmado – Nunca me imaginé que fueras un ave, ha de sentirse grandioso el volar.

- No es cosa del otro mundo - dije algo sonrojada - se siente lo mismo que cuando vuelas en escoba – Él chico no dejaba sonreír ampliamente, no creí que al verme en mi forma animal le causaría tanta emoción.

- Te propongo un trato, ya que ambos somos animagos… deberemos apoyarnos según lo requiera la situación – su mirada se volvió severamente fría - así como también guardaremos el secreto de lo que somos ante los demás – bruscamente estiró su mano frente a mí con un gesto serio – ¿entendido?

- ¿Eh? – Le miré con extrañeza, pero después de un momento de pensarlo decidí apretar su mano – Bueno, como quieras.

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y demas personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen uú propiedad de JK Rowling...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**N/A**: Notas y/o comentarios de la loka autora xD  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hellouuuu a todos gracias de antemano por leer mi nuevo fic de HP--- ojala haya sido de su agrado y bueno.. espero  
reviews de su parte antes de irse... recuerden que sus palabras me fuerzas para seguir escribiendo xDDD  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ahora, acerca del fic... o.o me parece importante aclarar tanto a los que han leído Identidad Verdadera como a los que no... y a quienes invito lo hagan xD que este fic es una PREhistoria de Identidad V... ya que aqui tengo pensado develar algunos misterios no resueltos sobre Anouk Blackwood y su pasado... como por ejemplo ¿Quien es la madre de Anouk¿Por que Marius quedo a cargo de Anouk? y ¿Quien es el padre de Anouk? xDDD acompañenme en esta loca aventura y no olviden dejar su opinion...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Love, Roshio**_


	2. Compromiso

**Chapter II** - Compromiso.

Pasó el tiempo volando y mi amistad con el primogénito de los Black parecía prosperar. Quitándole esa personalidad rara que tenía y su carácter busca-problemas, Sirius era un chico agradable. Incluso me veía a menudo inmiscuida en sus travesuras a las cuales no podía evitar unírmele, trayéndonos muchos problemas a los dos. Las señoras Black siempre reprobaron el comportamiento de Sirius y ahora se lamentaban más de que yo estuviera '_siguiendo su ejemplo_'. A mi madre no le pareció cosa del otro mundo, al contrario se sintió aliviada al ver que me estaba acoplando estupendamente a nuestra nueva vida. De vez en cuando admito que recibía una buena remienda por parte de mi paciente madre al darse cuenta que no me estaba comportando como '_toda una señorita_', por lo que estando en presencia de los '_grandes_' siempre procuré cuidar de mis modales y actuar con propiedad.

Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que perdí a la mitad de mi familia y mi hogar en un día, aquel sin duda se convirtió en un verano casi memorable, donde gracias al despreocupado y rebelde de Sirius yo también estaba transformándome y dejando atrás a la niña perfecta que tanto alabaron en mi pasado. Mi relación con las hermanas Black parecería nunca mejorar, ya que ellas ahora me consideraban un bicho raro contagiado con el 'virus de perro' –refiriéndose cruelmente a Sirius desde luego-. Por otra parte nunca llegué a vincularme mucho con Regulus, quien casi nunca se encontraba en casa. Para él los mayores parecían tener otra misión -"_mantener el honor de los Black_"- ya que Sirius definitivamente no cumpliría jamás sus expectativas.

Aquella noche nublada habría cierto evento de clase, por lo que mi madre sonriente me ayudó a vestir. Mientras ella me peinaba un largo bostezo salió de mi boca, volver a fingir ser la niña perfecta no tenía ya mucho sentido para mí ahora que había descubierto a la desalineada y divertida Yuria.

- Madre¿Por qué tenemos que ir? – Pregunté aburrida – Son invitados de los Black, no es necesario que estemos presentes ¿o si?

- Es elemental que estemos allí – respondió con su tranquila y suave voz de siempre – Esta noche se decidirá el futuro de nuestras familias.

- ¿Es cierto que nos enviarán a un colegio de magia? – la miré impaciente esperando una buena respuesta.

- Así es, aunque ni Regulus ni Andrómeda irán este año… aun son muy chicos – continuó cepillando mi cabello, el cual era lacio y grueso de un rubio casi dorado –muy diferente al delgado y semi-rizado rubio platinado de Narcissa debo aclarar-.

- ¿Y tu que harás en mi ausencia, madre? – pregunté un tanto preocupada, no deseaba dejarla sola con las señoras Black, ya que aun no me inspiraban demasiada confianza.

- Trataré de contactar con tus hermanos – cogió un prendedor del tocador acomodándomelo en el pelo – necesito saber que están v-vivos... y a salvo…

De repente el llanto de mi madre se hizo notable en sus mejillas, las cuales brillaban con las pequeñas y saladas lágrimas que caían sobre ellas. No sólo la muerte de mi padre había sido un duro golpe para ella, también el perder a mis hermanos y no tener idea alguna de su paradero era todo un martirio. Dándome la vuelta la abracé fuertemente, deseaba hacerla sentir que no estaba sola, que aun me tenía a su lado. Limpié sus mejillas con suavidad y murmuré un 'no te preocupes' en su oído. Ella sonrió nuevamente y correspondió el abrazo con ese puro amor maternal de siempre.

- Hija mía, esta noche se presentará una oportunidad para conservar en estas tierras una parte de nuestra antigua vida – su mirada se torno un tanto seria – asi que te pido te comportes como debe hacerlo una dama de nuestra estirpe.

- Asi lo haré, madre – afirmé inmediatamente.

Cuando bajamos al gran salón, ya se encontraban varios invitados presentes. Los señores Black cortésmente nos presentaron ante los demás, quienes no dejaban de vernos interesados. A mi me parecía como si estuvieran examinándonos con detalle, cual animales de circo.

- Es un honor recibir en nuestra noble casa y presentar ante ustedes mis amigos a la encantadora Morgen Karloff – dijo con voz fuerte tomando la mano de mi madre – y su adorable hija, Yuria – consecutivamente me señaló.

- Un placer conocerla, mi exquisita señora – un hombre de platinados cabellos besó la mano de mi madre – Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy.

- El placer es todo mío, señor Malfoy – sonrió un tanto halagada.

- OH, dejemos el formalismo atrás te lo pido – sonrió galante – Llámame sólo Abraxas, y permíteme de igual manera llamarte Morgen.

- De acuerdo… Abraxas – al parecer mi madre estaba encantada con aquel hombre, se había olvidado completamente que me encontraba justo aun lado de ella viéndola con frialdad.

- Madre – la reprendí. El verla coqueteando con un desconocido, habiendo pasado tan recientemente la muerte de mi padre me hizo sentir enfermiza.

- Y esta preciosa muñeca debe ser tu hija – finalmente los dos repararon en mi presencia – es igual de hermosa que su madre – dijo sutilmente logrando sonrojar a mi madre, y haciendo una seña con la mano un chico se acercó a nosotros – permítanme presentarles a mi hijo Lucius.

Después de besar la mano de mi madre igual como lo hizo su padre hace unos momentos, el chico se dirigió a mí tomando mi mano y sonriendo gallardamente.

- Todo un placer, señorita – besó mi mano también pero sin apartar sus brillantes ojos grisáceos de mí.

- Igualmente – sujetando la amplia falda de mi vestido hice una reverencia.

Al parecer el joven rubio de recias y frías facciones no tenía pensado soltar mi mano, lo cual me estaba molestando. Entonces sentí un tirón proveniente de mi brazo de tal fuerza que perdí momentáneamente el equilibrio.

- Por fin te encuentro, Yuria – dijo el pelinegro a mi derecha sin apartar su mano de mi brazo y su mirada fija en el chico – te busqué por todos lados.

- Pues tu padre nos estaba presentando con los invitados… - comenté un tanto aturdida.

- Bien, ya se conocen… ahora ven conmigo – me jaló de nuevo y aprisa nos alejamos de Lucius, quien nos veía con una mueca parecida a una rara sonrisa.

Una vez que Sirius considero que estábamos 'a salvo' y a solas como para charlar, me soltó lentamente del brazo. Seguía con esa mirada de odio que no comprendía, tal vez estaba enojado conmigo cuya razón la desconocía.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Sirius? – dije casi susurrando.

- Sí – Respondió molesto - ¿Qué hacías de la mano con Lucius?

- Su padre nos acababa de presentar… y él besó mi mano… pero luego no me soltaba – comenté algo nerviosa. Sirius estaba muy enojado, como si hubiera pasado en verdad algo grave.

- ¿Te beso la mano, eh? – Pateó una silla cercana – Maldito Malfoy.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que me besara la mano? – le miré aun confundida, mas ya había entendido que existía cierta enemistad entre ellos.

- ¡Que sólo lo hace para lucirse! – dijo encolerizado.

- Eso no tiene importancia, Sirius, no seas tonto – comenté fastidiada por su raro comportamiento.

- Para mi si importa, por que tu eres… - murmuró tímidamente – tu eres… la única amiga que he tenido – evitó a toda costa mirarme a los ojos pero puedo asegurar que estaba sonrojado - …y no pienso dejar que nadie te alejé de mí¡menos ese arrogante Malfoy!

Me sentí conmocionada en aquel momento, un extraño sentimiento latía en mi pecho, era una mezcla de emoción y alegría. Nunca antes me habían dicho algo parecido, ya que tampoco había tenido alguien tan cercano como para llamarle amigo.

- No te preocupes, Sirius – dije sonriendo tranquilamente – nunca me alejaré de ti.

- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó serio levantando su mirada hacia mí.

Me quité el prendedor del cabello, tomé su mano y levantando un extremo en forma de aguja del broche le pinché el dedo.

- ¡Ouch! – Alejó la mano molesto revisándose la 'herida' - ¿Qué demonios haces?

Sin prestarle atención a sus quejidos hice lo mismo en uno de mis dedos, para luego volver a tomar su mano y juntar ambas heridas, apretándolas de tal forma que nuestra sangre se mezclara.

- Es una promesa de sangre – finalmente dije seria mirándole a los ojos – siempre seremos amigos – sonreí ampliamente haciendo él lo mismo.

En eso se escuchó la voz de su madre llamándole, y justo antes de que llegará con nosotros nos soltamos de la mano. Una aterradora sonrisa se había formado en las mejillas de la señora, por lo que Sirius y yo nos miramos extrañados.

- Con que aquí estaban, pillos – nos tomó del brazo y nos jaló de nuevo a la multitud.

Una vez en el centro del salón la señora Black nos soltó, y se paró al lado de su esposo. Rápidamente miré alrededor tratando de darme una idea de lo que pasaba, mas lo único que vi fue a Narcissa sonriente del brazo de Lucius Malfoy, y a Bellatrix de igual forma con un tal Rodolphus Lestrange.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – murmuré suavemente.

- No lo sé, pero no parece ser nada bueno – respondió el moreno a mi lado.

La voz ronca del señor Cygnus se hizo presente en todo el salón, callando cualquier otro sonido. Se dirigió sonriente a sus invitados, sonrisa falsa que no me inspiraba confianza alguna.

- Amigos míos, estamos reunidos como ustedes bien saben para definir el futuro que les ha de deparar a nuestras nobles familias – pronunció con orgullo y continuó – al ser todos parte de familias de magos sangrepura es nuestro deber el conservar intacto nuestro linaje – al parecer estaba emocionado con su discurso – es por eso, estimados amigos que decidimos unir nuestras honorables casas por medio del matrimonio de nuestros hijos.

Oh no, no me gustaba para nada hacia donde estaban llendo las cosas. Según lo que habia dicho hasta ahora tenían pensado realizar un compromiso entre sus respectivos condescendientes. Ahora comenzaba a entender el por que Narcissa y Lucius, y Bellatrix y Rodolphus estaban juntos…

- Es un gran honor el entrelazar a la antigua estirpe germana con la noble casa de los Black – esta vez volteó hacia donde nos encontrábamos y sonrió – es por eso que me complace anunciar el compromiso de Sirius Black con la adorable Yuria Karloff.

Los aplausos inundaron la habitación, al parecer todos estaban felices y emocionados. Incluso la madre de Sirius entre lagrimones decía: "_por fin mi hijo Sirius tendrá la oportunidad de demostrarle a la familia que es un digno descendiente de los Black_". Por nuestra parte, Sirius y yo estábamos completamente perplejos. Aquellas palabras no lograban aun penetrar completamente en nuestras jóvenes mentes. Volteé confundida en busca de mi madre, y la vi del brazo del señor Malfoy aplaudiendo sonriente y satisfecha. Me sentí traicionada. Al parecer todo había estado fríamente calculado, esa había sido la razón por la que fuimos tan bien recibidas en casa de los Black. Me giré hacia Sirius –quien parecía no haber asimilado aun la noticia- y lo miré con un terrible rencor naciente desde mis entrañas, me sentía utilizada. En cuanto mi mirada se cruzó con la del chico, levanté mi mano y le propiné un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Grité fuerte conteniendo lágrimas de cólera - ¡Te odio, Sirius Black!

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí totalmente sorprendidas, mas ninguna de ellas me importó y salí corriendo del lugar sin detenerme a ver siquiera como el moreno me veía dolido y más confundido que antes. Subí las escaleras y no paré hasta verme encerrada bajo llave en mi habitación. Me desplomé en la cama y lloré como nunca. Maldije una y otra vez a los Black, les odiaba. Especialmente a Sirius quien fingió ser mi amigo cuando lo único que le interesaba a él y a su familia era el 'mejorar su linaje' al unirse con nuestra estirpe.

Escuché el llamado de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta, pidiéndome que abriera y bajará a disculparme por ese comportamiento tan grosero. Coloqué cuanto mueble pude mover para obstruir la entrada y asi nadie pudiera entrar, ya que no podía usar magia para hechizar la puerta. Los ruegos de mi madre continuaron hasta que escuché una voz masculina cerca de ella decir: "_Déjala sola un momento, Morgen, es normal que este conmocionada con el anuncio de su compromiso. Verás que todo estará bien por la mañana cuando lo haya asimilado_". Tragué saliva lenta y amargamente. Detestaba también a ese hombre, siempre coqueteando con mi madre. Al oírle murmurar un halago a mi madre, y al escucharla a ella reír tontamente, me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Cuando finalmente se fueron no pude escuchar mas que el murmullo de la naturaleza colándose por mi ventana, el frío viento entraba a la habitación acariciando con suavidad mis mejillas. Sentía como me invitaba a unírmele y vagar libre por el mundo. Bien podía transformarme en halcón y escapar, pero en aquel momento me sentía débil por lo que preferí ignorar al viento y quedarme acurrucada en mi acolchada cama, donde finalmente quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y demas personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen uú propiedad de JK Rowling..._

_**N/A**: Notas y/o comentarios de la rara autora..._

_Hellouuuuu everyone ;3 estoy recontenta asi que les traigo el segundo capitulo jojojo... muchisimas gracias a los que han leido mi fic... estaria mas agradecida si dejaran un review cof cof cof jeje pero kiero dejar un saludo especial a Artanis Alatariel me hiciste muy feliz con tu review!! ;0; mil graxias... por eso te dediko kon muxo kariño este kapitulo sólo a ti ;3..._

_Weno acerca del fic-- ¿ke les ha parecido Yuria? Es linda supongo jeje aunke le falta desenvolverse un poko más...y weno Sirius digamos ke esta siendo una wena influencia para k sake esa chikilla rebelde k trae adentro jojojo-- Ni ke decir k estos dos hacen una pareja monisimaaaa¿Que opinan ustedes? Dejenme todos sus comentarios y/o sugerencias en un review!! se los agradecere de todo corazon._

_**Besos, Roshio**_


	3. Vidas Ajenas

**( ! ) Capitulo dedicado a Kathu, una persona por siempre presente en mi corazón.  
****  
Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y demás personajes no me pertenecen.  
_**N/A**: _Comentarios al finalizar, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter III** – Vidas Ajenas.

Después de esa noche decidí no volver a confiar en nadie, incluyendo a mi madre. Su traición fue la más dolorosa de todas, jamás le perdonaría el que me ofreciera como un objeto siendo vendido al mejor postor.

Pasé días enteros encerrada en la penumbra de mi habitación, no había poder alguno que me hiciera salir de ahí. Pasado un tiempo dejé que sólo mi madre entrará al cuarto, era ella la que al llevarme la comida a la cama siempre trataba de persuadirme para aceptar las cosas 'buenas' que le sucedían a nuestra familia.

El verano llegaba a su fin, mi única esperanza de escapar de aquella tormentosa casa y esa odiosa familia era el colegio de magia. Llegando a un acuerdo con mi madre me dejó ingresar y estudiar en Hogwarts -como ya estaba planeado- a cambió de que me dejara de 'caprichos', aceptará el compromiso y me comportará como debía.

Odio admitir que finalmente accedí, más me mantenía firme en no dirigirle la palabra a Sirius, quien hacía lo posible por acercarse a mí siendo cada vez rechazado con mi más gélido desprecio. De acuerdo, acepté sublevarme a las decisiones tomadas por los Black, pero eso no significaba que iba a rebajarme a olvidar mi odio por el pequeño animago.

Pasaron los días, los meses, un par de años… y Hogwarts se convirtió en mi refugio, el lugar perfecto donde podía desligarme de los Black sin tener que fingir ser otra persona. La casa a la que pertenecía era a Slytherin, la misma donde estaban el resto de los otros Black y el arrogante Malfoy.

Para sorpresa de todos el primogénito de los Black había quedado en la casa de Gryffindor, y desde el primer año se alió con el desalineado James Potter, el serio y estudioso Remus Lupin, y -un año después- con el molesto y bobalicon Peter Pettigrew.

Desde ese día se hicieron como la uña y la mugre, totalmente inseparables. Juntos eran la admiración y al mismo tiempo el terror del colegio, siempre causando alboroto y metiéndose en problemas. Su largísima lista de detenciones y castigos era todo un record, especialmente para James y Sirius.

A pesar de compartir ciertas clases juntos yo seguía manteniendo mi promesa de no dirigirle la palabra a ese problemático Black, quien con el paso de los años se iba haciendo cada vez más pedante, presumido y egocéntrico.

Continuaron pasando los años, sí, y con ellos los veranos que siempre me parecían un tormento debido a que tenía que pasarlos en la nueva casa de los Black, el número doce de un lugar llamado Grimmauld Place -el cual el señor Orion se había esmerado en transformar en un perfecto escondite-.

Cada día verano era igual, vivir un par de meses en total aislamiento teniendo como única compañía a Sirius, Regulus y sus padres –ya que mi madre se había marchado un tiempo a vivir con mi hermano Rouk, uno de sus hijos con quien pudo por fin ponerse en contacto-.

Como había prometido que haría, siempre era atenta y bien portada estando en presencia de los señores Black. En poco tiempo ellos encontraron en mí la hija que nunca tuvieron, por lo que me gané su cariño rápidamente.

Únicamente pasaba ratos cerca de Sirius cuando alguien más de la familia estaba presente, ya que estando a solas él tendía a querer hablar sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

Unos días antes de entrar a quinto curso se dio una terrible pelea entre Sirius y sus padres, nunca supe exactamente las razones así como nunca me atreví a preguntarlas. Lo único que supe fue que Sirius se iba de la casa para vivir con los Potter, apoyado solamente por su tío Alphard –quien por darle soporte económico quedó exiliado de la familia, igual que Sirius-.

Su madre se encargó de borrar su nombre del árbol genealógico de la familia, lo cual tendría que haberme alegrado ya que, según entendía, ya no tendría el deber de casarme con él. No sé por que pero muy en el fondo lejos de alegrarme completamente me sentí de cierta forma triste –cosa que jamás quise admitir y autonombre como lástima-.

Ahora sin la presencia de Sirius en Grimmauld Place las cosas para mi se habían arreglado, mi relación con Regulus mejoró notablemente –así como con las hermanas Black-. Sí, continuaba ignorando a Sirius y a su grupo de amigos estando en el colegio, pero bueno él hacia lo mismo respecto a nosotros.

Pasaron un par de años más y con ellos vinieron los cambios físicos y hormonales a los que cualquier adolescente se ve enfrentado. Aquel verano que terminaba todos volvíamos al colegio sintiéndonos y viéndonos diferentes. Mientras todas las chicas estaban encantadas –otras no tanto- con sus cambios, yo no les prestaba la atención necesaria.

Eran los primeros días de clases y al parecer había un caos entre el estudiantado, aquel año iba a cursar sexto y me encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del castillo –los cuales se encontraban abarrotados de alumnos por doquier-, con una hoja de pergamino en mi mano iba distraía leyendo mi horario de clases cuando choqué de frente con alguien.

- Yuria Karloff – pronunció lentamente, como disfrutando cada letra de mi nombre – Hace tiempo que no te veía… - sonrió - ¿será debido a que siempre estas evitándome?

- Lucius, q-que sorpresa… - apreté el libro que llevaba contra mi pecho, como si de un escudo anti-Malfoy se tratara.

- Si que lo es, mira lo que un verano ha hecho contigo – tomó una de mis manos y como cuando nos conocimos la besó galantemente – estas más que preciosa.

- Gracias – recuperé mi mano alejándola de los delgados labios del rubio – T-tu… también estas… bien – admito que no era lo mío dar cumplidos.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a escapar cuando pude ver una paliducha figura parada no muy distante del rubio, era de esperarse que 'el rey slytherin' siempre anduviera escoltado.

- Hola, Severus – sonreí y me acerqué al chico haciendo a un lado a Lucius.

- Yuria – apenas si se limitó a decir mi nombre de forma cortante.

Severus Snape, la inseparable sombra de Lucius Malfoy, un chico alto de pálida tez y cabello negro como la noche cayendo liso sobre su cara. Un ratón de biblioteca y un genio en las clases de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Lamentablemente debido a su personalidad Severus no era exactamente un 'imán de amigos', pero aun asi puedo decir que ese chico me agradaba mucho y me gustaba estar a su lado.

- Que carismática pareja – comentó Lucius sarcástico.

- ¿Celoso, Malfoy? – le miré burlona mientras me sujetaba del brazo de Snape.

- Debo admitir que sí – sonrió ampliamente – es que enserio no sé que le ves a Severus, no es del tipo popular entre las chicas.

- No es como tú, y eso es exactamente lo que me gusta de él – finalicé la charla dejando a Lucius mirándome fríamente y a Severus sonriendo levemente.

Adoraba siempre rechazar a Lucius y darle justo donde más le dolía, su orgullo de casanova. Siempre me resultaba divertido hacerle ver que por más que insistiera jamás lograría tenerme en su larga lista de conquistas; pero mi sonrisa se vio de pronto borrada cuando entre la multitud vi como se abrían paso el cuarteto maravilla de Gryffindor.

- Pero que tenemos aquí – dijo James con notable sarcasmo mientras la multitud curiosa a nuestro alrededor se iba juntando – nada menos que al 'rey serpiente' con su fiel sirviente Snivellus.

- Entonces haced una reverencia al rey – respondió altivo el rubio.

- Primero muerto antes de lamerte los zapatos, Malfoy – pasándose al frente del grupo y con varita en mano apareció Sirius.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan de cerca, por lo que ahora confirmaba los rumores de que se había vuelto todo un rompecorazones en el colegio -no había chica que no cayera rendida a sus pies-. A pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo durante años y de conocernos desde niños siempre mantuvimos nuestras vidas ajenas la una de la otra.

Verlo de frente en aquel instante con esa larga y negra melena cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda me hizo olvidarme por un momento de quien se trataba. Sus facciones también habían cambiado, aun seguía siendo el chico busca-problemas de siempre pero ahora tenía una apariencia madura y atractiva –muy contrastante con su personalidad-.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que también me encontraba ahí, justo detrás de Lucius y a un lado de Severus, se quedó mudo. Creí que no me reconocería, pero al parecer igual que yo se encontraba sorprendido de verme.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, sus ojos grisáceos brillaban fijamente clavados en los míos verdes, pero yo no fui capaz de aguantarle la mirada por lo que me mantuve cabizbaja todo el tiempo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sirius? – Remus le jaló hacia atrás de vuelta a donde estaban los demás.

- Y-yo… - no apartó su mirada de mí, por lo que comencé a sentirme incómoda. Severus se percató de ello.

- No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a buscar pelea, estúpido gryffindor – dijo sonriendo venenosamente – tu vida ha de ser muy patética.

- ¿Quieres ver quien es el patético? – respondió James desafiante sacando su varita.

- Guarda eso, Potter – ordené severamente – No tenemos tiempo para este tipo de niñerías – le miré con la frialdad típica de Slytherin – Madura ¿quieres?

Lo mío no eran las peleas, no disfrutaba como mis demás compañeros de casa el enfrentarme con los gryffindor, así que como siempre mantuve mi posición mediadora entre ellos –de una forma muy slytherin, desde luego-. Me aferré más del brazo de Snape y dirigiendo una mirada de desdén hacia los merodeadores nos alejamos lentamente de ahí.

Todo aquello lo utilice como una distracción para mi verdadero propósito, sin que nadie lo notará había dejado 'accidentalmente' tirado detrás uno de mis anillos de plata –cuya piedra negra incrustada en él había hechizado para permitirme escuchar todo cuanto su poseedor y cercanías dijeran-.

- Esos malditos slytherin – el chico de gafas gruñó furioso.

- ¿Quién era la chica rubia que estaba con ellos? – Preguntó el pequeño Peter Pettigrew – No era Narcissa.

- Que observador eres, wormie – respondió sarcástico Sirius. Al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con el pequeño rubio – Obviamente NO es Narcissa, ella es… Yuria – pronunció mi nombre suavemente con melancolía.

- Si mal no recuerdo nos habías dicho que Yuria Karloff vive con tu familia¿no es así? – cuestionó Remus.

- Cierto, podría decirse que nos conocemos desde niños – su rostro se volvió serio – pero hace tiempo que no la veía – entonces sonrió tontamente - No me había fijado en lo cambiada que esta…

- EH¡nuestro Paddy esta enamorado! – gritó James dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¿Como se te ocurre semejante tontería, Prongs? – Dijo ofendido y después continuó en un tono más o menos burlón – Sirius Black jamás se enamora… - galante guiñó un ojo a un par de chicas que los veían atentas, quienes suspiraron enamoradas.

- Ya - sonrió Remus mientras recogía el anillo del suelo que había rodado cerca de sus pies, bien se había dado cuenta a quien pertenecía.

El castaño colocó el anillo plateado en manos de su compañero merodeador, quien tratando de ocultar su sorpresa lo examinó con semblante serio por unos segundos y después disimulando desinterés la guardó en su bolsillo.

* * *

**N/A**: _Ahora los palabras de la loca autora xD  
-----------------------------------  
Weno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... particularmente la epoca de los  
merodeadores es una de mis favoritas n,n me divierte mucho escribir sobre Sirius y el  
resto de los chicos xDD... ojala a ustedes les divierta leerlo ;D  
------------------------------------  
Sobre el capitulo, bueno se dieron cuenta que los niños han crecido xD... cada quien por su  
cuenta e intereses propios, pero al final todos terminaran involucrados. En el next chap...  
Nuestro donjuan, Siry xD andara con la hormona loca como siempre por las chicas. Y...  
**¿Marius en Hogwarts tambien¡¿Severus tiene novia¿Remus haciendola de cupido?**  
Descubranlo, y no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo.  
----------------------------------  
Agradecere eternamente sus reviews... desde aqui les mando todo mi cariño.  
**Hugs & Kisses, Roshio**_


	4. Latidos I

**Dedicado con especial cariño a mis cheriés... Gaby & Xhian**  
**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes originales de HP me pertenecen, más si los nuevos adheridos a la historia.  
_

* * *

**Chapter IV** – Latidos.

Pasaron un par de días y todos tomaron su rutina cotidiana en el colegio. Por suerte durante aquel curso serían sólo dos las clases que compartiría con los Gryffindors –con Sirius específicamente-, por lo que no me preocupé con toparme seguido con ellos. Además, gracias a que Sirius tenía siempre en su bolsillo aquel anillo de plata podía escuchar a todas horas lo que él y sus amigos estuvieran diciendo.

Por lo general me mantenía atenta en sus conversaciones cuando me encontraba a solas, utilizando como receptor el anillo gemelo al que Sirius tenía, siendo este también de plata con una piedra preciosa roja incrustada -regaló mi madre hace muchos años-.

Aquella tarde me encontraba en la biblioteca -en una apartada mesa del rincón- atenta por completo a escuchar los planes de los merodeadores para ese día. Estaba tan absorta en aquella conversación que no me percaté que un chico pelinegro se acercaba hacía mí. Me di cuenta hasta que este dejó caer un pilar de libros sobre la mesa ruidosamente, dándome un tremendo susto.

- M-Marius… - tartamudeé nerviosa metiendo rápidamente el anillo encantado en uno de mis bolsillos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quedamos de estudiar juntos Aritmancia, ¿lo olvidaste? – Me miró con sospecha - ¿Qué es lo que hacías hace un momento?

- ¿EEH? – Tomé aprisa un libro cualquiera y me puse a hojearlo fingiendo buscar una página – Nada.

- No me estarás escondiendo algo ¿verdad? – sonrió malicioso.

- _Nien_… ya sabes que te cuento todo – me hice la ofendida.

- Pues mis instintos me dicen que algo tramas… pero confiaré en ti – dijo con desinterés.

Marius era mi mejor amigo, desde que nos conocimos el primer año en Hogwarts nos hicimos inseparables. Ambos éramos Slytherin pero no por ello nos comportábamos como el resto de nuestros compañeros –todas unas serpientes-.

Además durante el verano del curso pasado la familia Freyder había quedado borrada de la faz de la tierra siendo Marius el único sobreviviente –si a ser convertido en vampiro contra tu voluntad se le puede llamar sobrevivir-, y quizás por temor o repulsión todos en el colegio se mantenía alejados de él. Aun cuando siempre era señalado y marginado del resto de estudiantes yo me mantuve fiel a su lado. Es decir, no por ser vampiro dejaba de ser un excelente mago o un gran amigo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en la biblioteca, y con Marius cerca no pude saber ya nada acerca de lo que harían los chicos aquel día. Finalmente para la hora de la cena y mediante pucheros logré convencerle de que nos dejáramos el estudio para otro día y saliéramos de ahí.

Íbamos rumbo al gran comedor, extrañamente me encontraba de buen humor sonriendo ampliamente para todo y soltando una que otra risilla tonta. Que actuara así tan despreocupada era algo que a Marius le encantaba. Y bueno, al pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin no era propio que me comportara de esa forma tan boba; pero estando a solas con él aquello no me importaba, con Marius siempre encontraba una razón para sonreír.

En aquel momento mi sonrisa se perdió aun cuando permanecía al lado de Marius… todo por que frente a nosotros se presentó una desagradable escena que preferiría no haber visto nunca, escena por la que después toda mi tranquilidad e intentos por olvidar el pasado se joderían completamente.

Se trataba del merodeador moreno inclinado sobre una chica, estaban… besándose; o lo que a mí me pareció, trataban de tocar las amígdalas del otro. En ese instante sentí que mi corazón se encogía. Sirius Black en un pasillo medio oscuro besando a una chica… Era simple pero mi mente se negaba a entenderlo, o más bien, no quería asociarlo con la sensación enfermiza que en ese momento sentía.

- ¿Pasa algo, Yuri? – preguntó preocupado al notar mi semblante serio y pálido.

Escuchando la voz de Marius fue como el pelinegro se percató de que le observaban, por lo que inmediatamente se separó de la chica y volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Su cara al verme fue mezcla de sorpresa y espanto. "¿Tan terrible es verme, Black?" Con dolor reí para mis adentros.

Me llevé una mano al pecho, sentía una furia naciente desde muy dentro. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Eran celos acaso? Sonreí ante lo absurda que me resultaba esa idea. "Por que habría de sentir celos. Después de todo él no es nada mío…" pensé para endurecer mi corazón de nuevo. No podía permitir que Marius me viera tan vulnerable ante ese estúpido Black.

- Y-Yuria… - murmuró con inseguridad ya que el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo.

Apreté mi puño con fuerza soportando un sentimiento extraño que no comprendía. Cerré momentáneamente los ojos y fruncí el seño. No quería escucharlo, con verlo había sido suficiente.

Sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada avancé continuando nuestro camino por el pasillo. Marius me siguió de cerca sin decir una palabra. Pasé a un lado del moreno sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me detuviera y le viera, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Espera, por favor… - dio un paso hacia mí.

Me detuve, sí, pero dándole la espalda. En ese momento no me sentía fuerte para ignorarlo como muchas veces antes hice, mas esperé paciente para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black? – sentía mi voz quebrarse e hice gran un esfuerzo para que no se notará.

- Y-yo q-quería… hablar c-contigo… - tragó saliva.

Marius sonrió disimuladamente, era raro ver al '_Gran-puedo-con-todas-Sirius-Black'_ nervioso por hablar con una chica. Sin duda aquel momento era de ver para creer. Pero bueno la chica detrás de Sirius no entendía que pasaba, creo que era una niña tonta de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Sirius? – Cuestionó confundida al chico aferrándose de su manga - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ella?

Una sonrisa irónica se pintó en mi boca. Esa era una mocosa muy idiota, pero gracias a su 'intervención' fue que pude recuperar la seguridad en mí misma y dándome la vuelta miré con altivez al moreno.

- Lamento haberlos interrumpido, señor Black – dije en tono de burla – pero ya nos vamos, así que continúen por favor – hice un movimiento con la mano – continúen.

Marius no evitó reírse, le divertía siempre verme actuar de esa forma, todo tan dramático. Además él estaba muy bien enterado de lo que pasé con Sirius y los Black, conocíamos mutuamente nuestras vidas como las palmas de nuestras manos.

Le dediqué una mirada gélida como las de antaño y tomándome del brazo de Marius me marché con la frente en alto. Que tonta había sido al sentirme mal por él, es decir, por un momento creí que Sirius Black me había hecho sentir algo…

Durante la cena no se dijo ni una sola palabra, Marius sabía que no iba a hablar al respecto y se guardó sus comentarios para otro momento. La comida por muy bien que oliera me supo ceniza en mi boca, había perdido el apetito así que disculpándome con mi amigo salí casi corriendo hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Me fui tan aprisa que no me di cuenta que alguien me seguía, hasta que me cortó el paso justo antes de entrar a las mazmorras.

- ¿Sucede algo, Karloff? – Dijo serio – Si no me equivoco estabas llorando…

- Severus… – me sequé bruscamente la tonta lágrima delatora de mi mejilla, la cual no había sido mas que de coraje – No es nada, no te preocupes – sonreí falsamente.

- A mi no me engañarás tan fácil como a tu amigo el vampiro – agregó escéptico.

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, por lo que me llevé la mano a ella evitando la mirada del slytherin. Hacía años que no lloraba, sentía vergüenza que hubiera sido precisamente Severus quien me viera hacerlo de nuevo… y sobre todo me avergonzaba de llorar por _él_. Aunque me siguiera diciendo a mi misma que lo había hecho sólo por la rabia de verlo y de haber permitido que su presencia comenzara a afectarme de nuevo.

- ¿Es por _Black_, verdad? – dijo su nombre lentamente con un notable aversión.

Abrí los ojos mirándole con sorpresa. ¿Había visto acaso lo que pasó anteriormente? Me estremecí ante la idea. No, nadie excepto Marius y esa chiquilla tonta estuvieron presentes. Tal vez ella había corrido ya con el chisme… "_La princesa alemana de Slytherin parece esconder una historia con el galán rompecorazones de Gryffindor_", sin duda era un tema interesante que cotillar.

- ¿C-como es que…? – tartamudeé nerviosa.

- Lucius me contó algo respecto a ustedes… - comentó con fastidio – además era lógico ya que vives con los Black y…

Me sentí un poco más aliviada, al parecer no sabía la verdadera razón de mis lágrimas. De un paso me acerqué a él, aferrándome con fuerza a su pecho. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Severus comprendió que sucedía, y en lugar de alejarme como solía hacer, me envolvió con sus brazos de forma protectora.

- Le odio… - dije entre sollozos – No quiero sentir esto, Severus… no por él.

Sentí la mano del joven mago en mi barbilla levantándola en dirección a su rostro, limpió mis lágrimas con suavidad.

- Ya le había olvidado… ¿Por qué me hace esto ahora? – murmuré casi sin voz.

- No le recuerdes entonces – dijo en un susurro.

Inclinándose hacia mí el slytherin posó sus labios en mi boca, rozándolos muy suavemente. Aquel gesto me sorprendió pero lejos de detenerlo no pude evitar corresponderle. Le besé y me dejé besar. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él lo hizo sobre mi cintura. Y me perdí en su beso, tan cálido y delicado…

Para los siguientes días ya todos en Hogwarts sabían que Severus y yo estábamos saliendo. Muchos cotilleaban al respecto conjeturando que era imposible que ese pálido slytherin fuera material para algún tipo de relación romántica, nadie creía que yo estuviera involucrada con él.

A muchos la idea de que Severus estuviera conmigo era inverosímil, especialmente para Lucius Malfoy y los merodeadores. El rubio no dejaba de lanzar comentarios venenosos al respecto, sin duda alguna estaba dolido de que hubiera elegido a Severus antes que a él.

Una tarde al salir de mi clase de aritmancia en el pasillo -cargando sus libros y recargado en la pared frente a la puerta- se encontraba Severus, esperándome. Yo jamás le dije que lo hiciera, es decir, que se comportara como los 'novios' solían hacer… pero al parecer él estaba decidido a tomarse su papel muy en serio.

- Hola, Severus – sonrió Evans al salir del aula y verlo - ¿Esperando a alguien?

- L-Lily – pronunció nervioso poniéndose perfectamente derecho de un brinco – Y-yo… sólo pasaba…

- Claro – rió con esa vocecilla tonta de siempre – Bueno, entonces ¿quieres que más tarde nos reunamos en la biblioteca para estudiar Pociones?

- Sí – respondió mostrando demasiado entusiasmo, por lo que enseguida se sonrojó.

- Nos vemos, Sev – con una amplia sonrisa se despidió la pelirroja y caminó aprisa para alcanzar a su grupito de amigas.

Mientras él miraba bobo como esta se alejaba, yo le veía en silencio de pie en la puerta. Algo en mi interior comenzó a moverse, pero puedo asegurar que no eran celos como esperaba… al menos no como lo que sentí al ver a Sirius con aquella chica. Un poco confundida me mordí el pulgar –como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa-, más tarde trataría de averiguar que era lo que me pasaba en realidad al ver a Severus y a Evans juntos.

- No pareces celosa viendo a Snape charlando con otra chica – dijo una voz detrás de mí.

- Lupin – me sobresalté por un segundo, mas en breve adopté mi semblante frío de slytherin – No tengo por que sentir celos de Evans, ella no es competencia para mí – agregué con un toque de altivez.

- Desde luego – sonrió levemente.

En ese momento observé de cerca al merodeador y me di cuenta de que en su rostro lucían varias heridas, todas recientes. Según sabía Remus Lupin era conocido por su carácter tranquilo y pacificador, entonces ¿que significaban dichas heridas? ¿Estaría involucrado en alguna pelea con los merodeadores de la que no me hubiera enterado a través del anillo?

Al percatarse de mi mirada seria el castaño volteó el rostro y dijo a regañadientes algo parecido a un '_Nos vemos'_, acto seguido caminó a paso apremiado por el pasillo perdiéndose al dar vuelta en una esquina. Remus era el merodeador que más despertaba mi curiosidad, había algo en él que simplemente no terminaba de entender… un misterio que me retaba a descubrir que era.

- ¿Fraternizando con los Gryffindor? – preguntó en tono sarcástico.

- Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo con _Evans_ – respondí venenosamente, él lo negó haciéndose el indiferente.

Reí por lo bajo, encontré divertido el por lo menos mostrarle un poco de celos a Severus. De todos modos tenía pensado reclamarle acerca de su 'amistad' con la pelirroja, dejarle claro que él ahora era mío. Tomé su brazo e inclinándome hacia él planté un beso en su boca, esto le sorprendió un poco, pero bueno, tenía que acostumbrarse.

Para la hora de la cena, acompañada por Marius, me dedicaba a ignorar las miradas y cuchicheos dirigidos a la parte de la mesa de Slytherin donde nos encontrábamos. Los chismes que pudieran rondar por el colegio sobre mí seguramente pronto acabarían, nada dura tanto en el interés de la chusma.

- Que simples y patéticas son las personas al gastar su tiempo en cosas como esta, ¿no crees? – dijo a viva voz acallando por un momento el cotilleo a nuestro alrededor.

- Déjalos, pronto se aburrirán… - reí divertida mientras seguía disfrutando de unas deliciosas trufas de chocolate – Los merodeadores y sus estúpidas acciones siempre terminan entreteniendo a las masas.

Desde la mesa Gryffindor pude percibir miradas de odio que enseguida me lanzaron James y Sirius, por su parte Lupin se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Levanté entonces mi copa e hice cínicamente un brindis por ellos. Marius río a carcajada limpia, dándome la razón por mi comentario.

- A tu salud, querida mía – de igual forma brindó levantando su copa un gryffindor pelinegro.

Sirius Black.

La forma en que había dicho aquellas palabras y la mirada que me había dirigido habían tenido un toque coqueto. Por lo que enseguida comenzaron nuevos cuchicheos por el gran comedor.

_Perfecto_. Lo que me faltaba, que ese engreído me metiera en más chismes. Además que rayos estaba pensando al llamarme "querida" con tanta familiaridad, como si todavía fuéramos _algo_... Bufé molesta y sin siquiera voltear a verlo salí del comedor, Marius no dejaba de reír divertido. Para él mi complicada situación le causaba mucha gracia, cosa que yo detestaba.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera cuando el murmullo de los estudiantes subió de volumen considerablemente. Ignoraba la causa así que apremié el paso para largarme rápidamente de ahí; pero me detuve al sentí un tirón de mi brazo… volteé y de nuevo, era _él_.

- ¿Es que siempre tenemos que terminar así cuando trato de ser amable contigo? – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Es que nunca te vas a cansar de acosarme? – dije fríamente tratando de soltarme.

- Yuria… - me miró seriamente apretando más su mano en mi piel. Su simple tacto comenzaba a quemarme, pero extrañamente lo… ¿disfrutaba?

Sentir su fuerza presionando esa pequeña parte de mí hizo que me temblaran las rodillas. No pude evitar escapar de su mirada y le vi directo a los ojos, sorprendiéndome al instante. Su mirada grisácea tenía un brillo peligroso y atractivo. Por merlín, si no me alejaba de él tal vez…

No. No podía. ¡Él era Sirius Black! A quien prometí detestar toda la vida. No podía ahora sublevarme a esos estúpidos cosquilleos y sobre todo no le permitiría derretirme con su cercanía, tenía que ser fuerte.

- Suéltame – murmuré lentamente con tono frío.

- Dime ¿Por qué estás saliendo con _Snivellus_? – su voz sonó sumamente seria.

- Eso a ti no te importa, puedo salir con quien me plazca… no tengo que rendirte cuentas de nada – traté de safarme de nuevo, todo en vano ya que él estaba decidido a no soltarme.

- Si es para darme celos… - agregó a regañadientes.

- ¡JA! ¿Yo para que querría darte _celos_ a _ti_? – me burlé cruelmente.

- Tú y yo tenemos un pasado indefinido, me alejaste de ti sin explicaciones y… - levanté una mano pidiéndole que callase.

- A estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta – le reproché con dolor.

- Yuria… si no me lo dices, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – su voz flageó por un instante, remover esa vieja herida no le hacía nada bien a ninguno de los dos.

- Sólo olvídalo, Sirius – dije de la forma más gélida que pude – y déjame en paz.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en muchos años, lo que nos sorprendió a ambos. No pude entender en ese momento por que lo hice, pero el decir su nombre me ayudó a liberarme. La mano de Sirius soltó por fin mi brazo, cayendo sin fuerza a su costado.

Di un paso atrás, sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos. Él se quedó ahí, parado sin moverse ni decir una sola palabra. Di otro paso atrás, y luego uno más… y me alejé corriendo de su lado. Mi corazón latía con dolor en mi pecho, ¿tan difícil había sido enfrentar el pasado?

Me mantuve tan absorta en el gryffindor que no me había percatado de una figura observándonos desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Un merodeador. Remus Lupin para ser exactos.  


* * *

**P R E V I E W  
**Sirius seguirá necio con acercarse a Yuria, pero esta tratara será bien escudada por la realeza slytherin.  
Narcissa y Bellatrix al ataque, asi como Regulus harán aparición en escena. ¿Dejará Lucius a la rubia alemana en  
brazos de Snape sin decir una palabra? Un poco de Quidditch calentará las cosas y Remus la hará de cupido.

Se agradecen las lecturas y todo review es bienvenido :D Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
